The More You Know - What We've Learned (Animated Party)
"The More You Know" also known as "What We've Learned" is an original song by Phase Awesomeness, It serves as the "great finale" to Animated Party after Princess Celestia suggests the gang sing a song to reflect on what they've learned. musical intro begins Verse 1: Johnny Johnson: Over the course of the past few days (With Gazelle:) We've discovered quite a lot of things (So many things) Princess Celestia: We thought it wise to share what we've learned (With Simba:) And that's the point of this song we sing (Vancouver: *spoken* And here are just some of them!) Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: The Great Beyond isn't all it's cracked up to be It's kinda tough having to face reality Refrain (Rainbow Dash, Bearen, Jenna, and Kovu): But that's a good thing, though Because the more you know The more you know Verse 2: Tempest Shadow: We learned that we are a stronger force (With Dawn Waterfall:) When we're working together as a team Thea and Geronimo Stilton: We also found out that our creators (With Dingo:) Aren't as immortal as they seem (Soarin: *spoken* They're actually quite like us!) Dakota and Saba: While some love creating things one should never see Kovu and Kiara: There are still those who inspire and show empathy Refrain (Rainbow Dash, Bearen, Jenna, and Kovu): And that a good thing, though Because the more you know The more you know Lead-In: Aleu and Kion: What we've learned is... Chorus (All): We're made for a purpose And that's to encourage, uplift, ignite (Lilly: A change) Getting across often difficult morals In a way that's both fun and bright (Humphrey: All the same) While we may live in a fictitious world And therefore can't exist in real life In life lessons our life stories are quite rife Rainbow: And that's a good thing, though Bearen: Because the more you know Jenna and Kovu: The more you know Verse 3: Matthew Micahs: We've learned true victory goes not to the vengeful (With Danielle Daniels:) But to the ones who dare to stand strong (Tigress: It takes confidence) Kenai: And that sometimes, simply working together (With Classified and Rita:) Helps even enemies get along (King Sombra: Even that is common sense) Twilight Sparkle: There's no greater love than sacrificing for your friends (With Applejack and Big Mac:) Even the lives you wish you could relive again Refrain (Rainbow Dash, Bearen, Jenna, and Kovu): But that's a good thing, though Because the more you know The more you know Verse 4: Jane Wolfe and Samson: We learned that true beauty goes far deeper (With Kate and Humphrey:) Than how a person appears (Sapphire Shalom: Don't judge a book by its cover) Balto and Jenna: And that there's more to what everyone says (With Nala:) Than the things you merely hear (Garth and Shining Armor: You have to be there first) Princess Luna: And you don't have to put down what other's believe (With Natasha Michaels: )In order for your truths to truly be received Refrain (Rainbow Dash, Bearen, Jenna, and Kovu): And that's a good thing, though Because the more you know The more you know Lead-In: Ronnie and Joel: What we've learned is... Chorus (All): We're made for a purpose And that's to encourage, uplift, ignite (Lilly: A change) Getting across often difficult morals In a way that's both fun and bright (Humphrey: All the same) While we may live in a fictitious world And therefore can't exist in real life In life lessons our life stories are quite rife Rainbow: And that's a good thing, though Bearen: Because the more you know Jenna and Kovu: The more you know Rap (Nick, Bearen, and Kiara): (Matthew Micahs: Yo, The Awesome New Generation! Alright, you three. Let's get it!) Nick Wilde: They say, every day, the more you learn The more you find that you have to discern (Finnick and Judy Hopps: That's right!) Each moment is an opportunity To discovered new truth and realities (Sapphire and Mitchell: Whoo!) Reynold "Bearen" Michaels: You have to look beyond what you see And open your mind to what can be (Rainbow Dash and Soarin: Uh, huh!) It's a heartfelt mission, and it's no simple task But it's worth the knowledge (With Johnny and Samson: Is that too much to ask?) Kiara "Wilde" Pridelander: So, let's share what we learned The insight that we've earned Bring the secrets to life Bring it into the light (Kovu, Rainbow, Nick, Bearen, and Jenna: The light, the light) May our message shine bright Now trust me, I'm sure no wisdom whiz But ultimately, what truly matters is that... Lead-In: Dawn, Euphrates, Randolph, and Polar: What we've, what we've learned is... Chorus 2x (All): We're made for a purpose And that's to encourage, uplift, ignite (Lilly: A change) Getting across often difficult morals In a way that's both fun and bright (Humphrey: All the same) While we may live in a fictitious world And therefore can't exist in real life In life lessons our life stories are quite rife Rainbow: And that's a good thing, though Bearen: Because the more you know Jenna and Kovu: The more you know Ending: Simba and Kate: We're just sharing what we've learned Sharing what we've discerned (Matthew and Danielle: Talking truth now.) Just sharing what we've learned Rainbow Dash: And that's a good thing, though Bearen: Because the more you know Kovu: The more you... Jenna (With Everyone): Knooooow! (Samson and Jane: *spoken* Yeah!) Trivia * This is one of the few Phase Awesomeness song to feature members of the whole 547 team, rather than specific groups. * The Awesome New Generation nevertheless make their twelth appearance overall in a P.A. song, as usual, for rapping (and singing) roles. * Even though Celestia is the initiator of the song, Rainbow Dash (as Rainbow Titan), Kovu, Jenna, Samson, and Bearen all lead the group in their "refrain": "The more you know, the more you know." Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs